Bilbil and the Children of 6
A septet group by MMB. Bilbil's Bio Bilbil is a overbearing father who, often in his starring appearances, loses his six kids. He is not a tree friend, unlike the other main characters. He also speaks clear English. Before he starts trying to find them, a recurring gag is that he will say "Help me find my babies!" When he does find all 6 of his babies, he will break the fourth wall, saying "YOU found all my babies," cheering, and then a random phrase that's too ironic to be real, such as "Feed the monster under your bed three meals a day" or "There is nothing to fear except fear itself... and Spiders..." When he is a featuring or appearing character, he is often shown with his children are walking in the background going one side of the screen to the other, or chasing one of his 6 children. Seanna Seanna is the female Sextuplet. She is unhappy with the way her brothers act towards each other. Being the only girl, she is treated with respect from her brothers, but not very much from other characters. She does act nice though. Rockly Rockly is the black Sextuplet. Rockly has been confirmed to have fire superpowers, but never shown to abuse it by toasting his siblings. He is the youngest in the bunch. Boomy Boomy is the goth Sextuplet. He hates his siblings, but that's just because of his personality. Deep down, he loves his siblings very much. He has also tried to end the world with a giant wall, similar to Donnie Trunk. Sticky Sticky is the stick figure Sextuplet. Being in an irregular shape from the others, he is often ridiculed. He then tries to end his life, but his family stops him. His scarf was a gift from Seanna. Ultimately Ultimately is the smurf Sextuplet. Although he is the eldest, he is mentally disabled. He believes he is a smurf. His blue is not real, it is just face paint. Noobus Noobus is the yellow Sextuplet. He is a constant ninja, and does play the video game ROBLOX sometimes. When he is not on the computer though, he is often sparring with friendly ninja OC's. Trivia *When they look to the left, they entirely flip. This is a reference to their origin: a ToonTastic cartoon. *He is voiced by MMB The Coolest, with no voice altering. *If you poke any of the Sextuplets, they jiggle. They might be gelatinous, or they may have a weak body. **This is not true for Stickly. Instead, he tips over. *Their second design completely changes their shape and removes the tan color. This design also made them look extremely similar to the Pokemon Ditto. *Their new design as of 11/14/16 has the Sextuplets no longer being smaller carbon copies of Bilbil. Bilbil also looks similar to his first design, except with square glasses instead of round. This is why the page had to be renamed. *They all have a lowercase "bb" on their clothing somewhere so they can be easily identified. They also have orange on their outfits at least somewhere. Gallery Ultimate fun bilbil.png|Old design Bilbil_redesign.png|Second design Category:Septet Characters Category:MagicMasterBilly's Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Bears Category:Orange Characters Category:Grouped Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 59 Introductions Category:MMB The Coolest's Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Double Colors Category:Redesigned characters